The utility model is related to magnetic devices and components, especially the functional materialxe2x80x94composite structural magnetic core.
At present the majority of magnetic devices and components used in the electric power, electronics and communications, are made of a single magnetic material, such as ferrite, Ferrocart core, permalloy, non-crystal material, micro crystal material, silicon steel etc., and are also made of two different kinds of magnetic material which are made into pieces and lapped together to make the magnetic core. Neither the magnetic core made of a single material nor the two sorts of lapped different materials can bring the comprehensive function of the multi-material into efficient play. For example, the saturation induction density of the high magnetic conductivity ferrite and the nickel-zinc high frequency ferrite is not high; the magnetic conductivity is low; temperature stability is general and the Curie point is low. However, its application range of the frequency is as wide as to megahertz level. Its stress sensitivity is not strong, but the price is cheap. The magnetic conductivity of the Ferrocart core is low. Its stress sensitivity is not strong. The saturation induction density is high and the price is cheap. The performance of low frequency AC and DC for the silicon steel is good; stress sensitivity is not strong and the price is low. The permalloy has the excellent integrated soft magnetic performance of low frequency and medium frequency; but the price is high and the stress sensitivity is strong. Non-crystal and micro crystal alloy soft magnetic material has a soft magnetic performance of low frequency and medium frequency; however the stress sensitivity is strong and the price is high. The performance of all the single materials has good and bad features. If the advantages of the materials are gathered, the use of the combined material will be needed. Through change of the combined structure, the B-H magnetic hysteresis loop change is reached to cause related parameter change of electro-magnetic characteristic to get continuous and sudden change of magnetic characteristics to be suitable for the demands of the continuous development of the electric, electronic and telecommunication technology.
The technical problems to be solved with the utility model is to provide a functional materialxe2x80x94composite structural magnetic core made of one or multiple magnetic material in line of above the existing technical inadequacy to realize the multiple purpose through simple structural change.
The above technical problem of the utility model is solved by means of following technical alternatives.
A functional materialxe2x80x94composite structural magnetic core is the magnetic core mainly consisting of magnetic material and having the regular geometric form, including a box with slot cavity and through hole, the inner magnetic core installed in the slot cavity of the box. It is characterized by: there are multiple inter layers inside of the slot cavity. The inter-layers divide the slot cavity into the multiple continued outer slot. Inside the ring slot there are installed many inner magnetic cores.
The magnetic material such as silicon steel, ferrite or Ferrocart etc. is used to make quasi-spherical, round, oval or rectangular ring box with cavity and holes. On the ring box the ring box cover is provided, which is made of magnetic material such as silicon steel, ferrite, Ferrocart, radial permanent ferrite and neodymium-iron-boron etc. The inner slot of the ring box is filled with magnetic material core such as powdered magnetic material, blender and super-micro crystal (nano crystal) and non-crystal, permalloy, and silicon steel etc. The core can be single layer or multiple layers. The outer wall and inner wall of the hole of the round, oval or rectangular rings of the ring box and the cover there is attached or covered with the insulation layer of insulation not lower than 16V. The equivalent diameter of inner ring for quasi-spherical, round, oval and rectangular ring box with cavity and hole is 0.000005-1200 mm. The equivalent diameter of outer ring is 0.00001-1600 mm. The height of the box is 0.00001-2000 mm. The individual unit of the ring box and the cover may be seamless.
The cover of round, oval and rectangular ring box may be round, oval and rectangular ring box corresponding to the ring box and the box cover is aligned with it, so the cover is corresponding to the slot of the box. The material of the ring box cover may be same and may not be same as the ring box. The inner slot of the ring box can be single or multiple. The slot wall thickness is not smaller than 0.0000005 mm. The ring type interlayer slot wall can be set up within the slot. The slot wall can be made of magnetic material or insulation material, super conductive material and shielding material such as soft magnetic ferrite, permanent ferrite, neodymium-iron-boron etc. The magnetic core inside the slot may be big equivalent diameter that covers the small equivalent diameter. The cover may be made open. The width of the continuous regular opening should be not smaller than 0.0000002 mm. At the opening the magnetic material or the insulation material spacer with same width of permanent magnetic ferrite, neodymium-iron-boron etc. should be added. When insulation interlayer is added in the slot, it can be sleeve type. At the upper and lower sides the magnetic material or insulation material spacer such as permanent magnetic ferrite and neodymium-iron-boron etc. should be set up. When multiple layer magnetic cores are used, the washer of magnetic material and super conductive material and shielding material or insulation material such as soft magnetic ferrite can be added between the magnetic cores.
The insulation material can be used for various material such as ABS overlay, PVC, PEK, PEK, PBT, polytetrafluoroethylene and nylon 66 etc. and can be made into round, oval and rectangular ring sleeve.
The box with the slot cavity and the through hole is the tubular ring box with section of rectangular slot cavity. The tubular ring box is the round ring type or oval ring type or rectangular. The so-called through hole is the center hole of the ring.
The box with slot cavity and the through hole is the twin layer wall quasi-ball, over which there is provided the through hole connecting the inner and outer layer walls. Between the hole wall of the through hole and the inner and outer layer walls the slot cavity connected with each other is formed.
The tubular ring box with section of rectangular slot cavity consisted of U type ring slot box and ring box cover topped on the type opening of the U type ring slot box.
The ring type box of the rectangular tubular section consisted of U type ring slot box and ring box cover of U type ring slot form. The ring box cover of the U type ring slot form will be topped on the U type ring slot box.
The multiple inner magnetic cores installed in the multiple ring slots are made of single or multiple layers of different magnetic material or same magnetic material.
The box body and its cover are made of high magnetic conductivity ferrite or power ferrite or Ferrocart. The inner magnetic core is made of the high magnetic conductivity ferrite, power ferrite, Ferrocart, permalloy, non-magnetic material, micro-crystal magnetic material.
The outside of the box with the slot cavity and the through hole is wrapped with insulation layer. Between the inner magnetic core and slot cavity there is installed the insulation layer.
Above and below the inner magnetic core there is provided the magnetic or insulation washer.
Over the inner magnetic core there is set up the opening, at which the equal-width magnetic or insulation spacer is put in.
The advantages of the utility model: widened application frequency band, expanded application temperature range, and electromagnetic compatibility characteristics. The continued stability and sudden change of the electromagnetic characteristics can meet requirements of the electronic technology. The sensing and sending of power transferred signal and control of noise wave etc. showed its composite excellent performance, corresponding and matching characteristics. The different performance requirement can be realized by simple changing the structure only, for example, changing the cover or the magnetic core. It is difficult to do this with the existing technology.
The further detailed description for the utility model will be made in combination with following attached figs and embodiments.